Maybe You're A Wolf: CloudxLeon
by Puisin Topaz
Summary: Leon speculates what Cloud really thinks of the world behind his seemingly cold facade. Maybe there's more to him than what meets the eyes. Written for my awesome niisan! No flames marshmallow uses but do leave a nice review. Happy Holidays!


So, I am being attacked by plot bunnies lately. And if you steal them, I will go on a deranged murderous rampage. Threats aside, this particular piece of for a very special FF writer. You may know him here as Toothpaste Addict or GunbladeMassacre on deviantart. For me though, he's my niisan and one of the most wonderful people that I've come to know. He's always listened to me when I'm down and needed a friend. And if I could, I'd send him a giant package of love and hugs. So this is for you Niisan! Happy Yule, Happy Solstice, Merry Christmas and a belated Happy Birthday gift from your one and only chaton. :3 Je t'aime!

I do not on KH, Leon or Cloud. They belong to their respective owners. Flames shall be used for marshmallows. Otherwise I hope everyone enjoys. I hope I've done both Cloud and Leon justice. I do try my hardest. D:

* * *

Maybe You're A Wolf: Cloud/Leon

The spiky blonde makes a thrust towards an imaginary heartless in the square of Traverse Town. He grunts, wielding his enormous blade with ease as he strikes the air again and again. Unknown to him, a certain brunette stands in the dark corner watching, his hand clenched around the hilt of his gunblade.

"_You're moving to fast. You don't take the seconds to anticipate the enemy's next move. That could cost you if you're not careful Cloud," Leon muses silently._

As if reading his mind, Cloud leaps away and lands gracefully to the ground. His wing stretches out easily, giving him the momentum he needs to move away from the imaginary enemy. Maybe he's pretending to fight Cerberus. Perhaps he's facing Sephiroth. The one he hates with a bitter passion. Leon knows that hate well. It's etched in his features every time he spars with the blonde. Of course they don't _hate_ each other. Dislike yes. Hate is too strong a word to describe their relationship.

"_It's funny how from the day we first spoke we hated each others guts. Now you actually act civil even when I'm not."_

Leon imagined that they'd come to an understanding that they fought a common enemy. There was no reason to fight one another when other worlds were falling apart around them. Of course, Leon still didn't trust him. But he wouldn't turn his back on a fellow comrade. If the time came, he'd fight along side Cloud without hesitation, even if they were facing Sephiroth.

"_I could teach you another way to fight. We could spar as we did during the Olympus tournament and learn from one another. But you'll just turn your back from me. It wouldn't be the first time."_

The blonde let out a low growl of pain and collapsed to his knees with exhaustion. His sword fell with a clang against the stone ground beneath him. Leon could hear him murmur something incoherent and he pounded his fist against the ground. The hatred was replaced by grief that weighed heavy on his shoulders. It reminded Leon of the nights he found the blonde tossing restlessly in his sleep, his lips forming the words _"Zack! Where are you? Don't leave me here!"_ The persistence of memory. Leon knew that well too.

"_Did you love him? Maybe you did if you still cry out his name at night. Maybe he actually made you smile every once in awhile. You never smile, except maybe when Aerith catches you off guard," he speculates._

Cloud forces himself to stand now. Sweat drips from his spiky locks and he takes his time lifting his sword from the ground now. Lifting it in the air, he stares with those cerulean eyes that leave strangers quivering in fear. Leon knows better though. The blonde wouldn't hurt an innocent; he doesn't have that cruelty inside his heart. Those who've known him long enough can see something _good_ inside him. At least that's what Aerith believes.

"_Ha. She must have real faith in you Cloud if she still even puts up with the silent treatment you give her. I would have knocked you one in the jaw if it was me."_

He had no room to talk. He rarely spoke to Aerith even when she made the effort to show kindness to him. He looks down at the ground and examines his gunblade thoughtfully. When he first came to Traverse Town he thought she was just a silly girl who trusted to easily. But she never gave up on anyone before and he doubted she ever would. Maybe there was hope for both of them after all.

Leon looks up and finds himself locking eyes with Cloud. They stared at each other unsmiling for a moment. Then the blonde nods in acknowledgement and walks away. Leon watches, a slight smile forming on his face.

"_You make it seem as if you don't care. But inside you're loyal to your friends and comrades. You wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I think deep down you're lonely. Maybe you're a wolf just trying to find your way home."_


End file.
